Firework Crow
by Writer's Muse
Summary: Deidara angers a wizard, wizard curses Deidara, you get the idea... ItachiXDeidara. Sorry, bad summary...
1. Chapter 1

**Firework Crow**

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was a dark and stormy night, a perfect night for a curse to placed on an unsuspecting victim. Or... It was, but that is not the night in which the curse was preformed. This night, Deidara and Sasori were getting ready for a mission, one of not much importance. So much to the distaste of his partner, Deidara complained for long and somewhat tedious hours. Things like, 'He should get the white haired idiot to do it un!', and, 'This is a waste of my art yeah!', showed up in his dialog more than once(like eighty times and still going up). Thus was the night of preparation and distractions...

The next day brought a more productive stance than the last as Sasori of the Red Sand and Deidara(the 'Sunshine Terrorist') left the secret Akatsuki base (off to see the wizard~the wonderful wizard of Oz~[lol, couldn't resist]). The journey took them through dark forests, past fast flowing rivers, up mountains and across valleys. Walking along paths and spotting waterfalls, the pair made their way to Konaha in the Land of Fire. They were to retrieve a scroll, but if it was impossible, then leave because they didn't actually need it. Pein just wanted Deidara out of his hair. Though Deidara complained about being off on a mission, he was secretly glad he got to leave. It was starting to get stuffy in the crowded base as no one was going on any missions at the moment. Everyone was stuck inside until further notice. Just based on the annoyance Deidara was causing everyone did the leader send them off.

On the second night of their departure, the pair made it inside the border of the Land of Fire. Sasori decided to stop for the night. Deidara groaned as he slumped against a large pine tree, exhausted as they had not stopped since they left. While Sasori could go for longer, Deidara couldn't. Flying on clay birds almost everywhere had its disadvantages. The moon was high in the sky, and like a flower, it was full and vibrant. The puppet man took the first watch, occasionally glancing at his sleeping partner. While there was no chakra for miles, Sasori felt uneasy. A feeling of being watched took over him, making him tense and ready to fight. The feeling remained for a few minutes before disappearing, but Sasori did not relax for a couple of hours. Nothing stirred within the night until the sun shone on the campsite, blessing the pair with its golden kisses, that Deidara had finally awaken to continue on with their journey. Sasori didn't mention to his partner about the odd presence, nor did he feel the desire to...

**(Nyaaaata~!)**

Trees, trees and more trees passed their peripheral vision as they ran past them at the highest speed the pair could achieve. Deidara and Sasori were lucky that they didn't have the newest member, Hinoiri, with them as she would slow them down. At the same time though, they missed her.

It wasn't until noon that the duo reached the gates of Konaha. At that time they were disguised as civilians, on their way to sell the specialty 'dango' of their family. All the items were set. Now the real fun begins.

**Just so you know, this story is connected to 'FUN WITH THE AKATSUKI!'. Things that happen/happened in there will be things that happen in this story.**

**Next chapter you will find out what 'Nyaaaata~!' is all about. Hope you enjoy~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Firework Crow**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Vendors selling their wares, yelling the prices of goods, the laughter of children filled the main streets of Konaha. Everyone was gearing up for the Tomodachi no Matsuri(Festival of Friends, yes I made it up.), everyone except the cosplaying Akatsuki members. They were on mission. Because of the stupidity of his partner, Sasori had to waste precious puppet making time to babysit the blonde brat and try to get a scroll that the Akatsuki didn't really need. Not his cup of tea, if you asked for his opinion. Deidara, THE blonde brat, also did not want to be here, but it was his fault that they ended up in this situation and so he was one sent out on his 'headless chicken hunt'. While the guards were around, they had to pretend to be looking for a place to open a 'speciality dango stall'. Luckily for them most of the areas were too small or had another dango stall right next to it. Thus they went to their hotel room 'empty handed' and prepared for the true mission to start...

(Nyaaaata~!)

While their 'eventful' day had ended, the night had yet to start. Silently, the no longer cosplaying pair crept out of their hotel room window and into the alley way below. No one heard them land into the darkness, mind you there were a few startled rats that DID hear them, and take off towards the Hokage building. The scroll they were after; 'The Scroll of Hiding Awesomeness'(I need better names for things... ^_^;). Its location; the Library of Legends. They were primed and ready for an easy cat burglary, but nothing ever goes to plan. Apparently, another unknown party had sent one of their men to get the scroll too because when they got there, a sight meet their eyes...

A man with long white blonde hair stood before Sasori and Deidara. His one blue and one amber eye sparkled as he held the required scroll in his hand.

"So this is the scroll nya..." His gaze never left the scroll. Suddenly, Deidara felt something slither past his leg.

"ARGH, UN!" On the floor, was a golden snake(looks like a single colored gaboon viper, but larger) and a large one at that. If it was held up to the height of the top of Kisame's head, there would still be five feet left on the ground.

"Nyaaaata~? Hebi, is that you?" Hebi hissed happily in response and crept across the floor toward the strange man. It was when the snake wrapped itself around the man's neck that the 'eternally loving art duo' were noticed.

**Sorry it's so short, hoped you enjoyed though :)**


End file.
